Hell Hollow
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: A road trip goes bad when Beth and Randy visit an unusual town. ONE SHOT for xxRKOEnigmaxx story contest.


Hope this is what you had in mind guys although it's not really a romantic paring. Enjoy and as ever review.

Please note all names and places are real. The plot line however comes purely from my imagination.

HELL HOLLOW

Midnight, a time that is unlike any other. When yesterday becomes tomorrow and the space between them becomes a void. It is said that the devil waits for but a moment, in the blink of an eye he can turn you to his sinful ways. When both hands on the clock are straight upwards and the clock chimes twelve his moment will arrive.

"Randy why on gods earth would you want to visit this place?" Beth said pouting slightly from the passenger seat of Randy's brand new Mustang.

"Because it's cool. Look they live in the dark ages, the town hasn't changed for three hundred years." He said pointing to the guide he had found to unusual towns in Nevada.

"I can see that, no electricity, barley running water, and no cars. We are supposed to be in Arkansas by tomorrow night, we won't make it if we stop off at every back water town out here." Beth said not really wanting to visit the pre industrial revolution at this point, but it was Randy's car. Also Beth had to admit at least to herself it could be interesting.

"Come on Beth, we will just have a quick look, its only half an hour out of our way and its not like there is anything else going on around here." Randy said pointing out of the window to the desolate landscape.

"Ok ok, but Randy this place it's called Hell Hollow, why in God's name did they call it that?" Beth said reading the guide book on more time and finding nothing to suggest the choice of name.

"Who knows maybe its haunted?" Randy said smirking at the blonde who arched her eyebrow at him.

"Why did I agree to come with you?" Beth said leaning back in her slightly uncomfortable chair and watching the cacti fly past her window.

"Because you needed a ride and I was gentlemanly enough to offer you one. That and you know you love an adventure." Randy said seeing the turn for the town and swing the car in a wide right arch.

"Yeah that and I wanted to have a drive of this car." Beth said putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"No way this isn't a woman's car." Randy said furiously shaking his head as he pushed the mustang faster down the dusty road as the engine roared underneath them.

"Here that, that's the sound of man power. Pure testosterone in a motor." He said giving Beth a quick glance and he cringed at the glower she was sending him.

"You might want to retract that statement before I turn you in to and honouree woman." Beth said with a sweet smile that made her eyes glint with her evil intent.

"Ok consider it retracted. You can drive, when we get to a nice safe car park, with fences, and a 5 mph speed limit." He said and as expected Beth's hand slapped him on the upper arm as they drove passed the town sign.

Beth had to look twice as they sped passed the notice that they were now entering Hell Hollow. She swore she saw a big black bird perched on the sign. It seemed to be looking at them but that could just have been her imagination.

"Hey Randy did you see that bird on the town sign back there?" Beth asked not convinced she had seen anything at all.

"No what did it look like?" He asked slowing the car down to a steady crawl as the road turned into a dirt track.

"Umm pretty large, all black, yellowish eyes I think." Beth replied realising that she had seen it and it was watching them.

"Sounds like a raven, nothing usual about that I suppose, except they don't really live in these parts." Randy said unconcerned about the bird as the town came into view. It seemed to spring up out of the desert like an oasis. The houses appeared to be wooden in structure. Small slightly crooked looking with narrow windows and tiny doors.

The strange bird forgotten Beth sat forward in her seat to peer at the town as it got closer.

"Wow they weren't kidding about not changing it for three hundred years. Its like we have stepped back in time." Beth said and Randy nodded his agreement as he pulled the car to a stop as a pony and cart trotted by. The cart was laden with what looked like vegetables and Randy followed its progress with his eyes until they disappeared around a bend.

"That was cool. Notice they didn't even look at us, they must be used to tourists." Randy said tuning and almost letting out a scream as a face pushed against his window.

"Holy crap." Randy said tuning briefly to Beth who was holding back a smile.

Randy pushed the button and rolled the window down as the man that stood beside the car removed his hat.

"Hello, my name is Devlin Peterson, welcome to Hell Hollow. I am afraid you will have to leave your vehicle here as the horses are unused to traffic." Devil said as Randy nodded and got out of the car. Looking behind him he saw Beth do the same as she took in her surroundings.

Outside of the car it was hot, probably nearing 40 degrees as Randy pulled out his sunglasses and placed them over his eyes.

"Do you get many visitors Devlin?" Beth asked as she walked out to join them, using her had to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Many people come here, many are confused by our ways." He said his voice sounded strange like he was hiding something but neither wrestler paid much attention to it as they walked towards what was the main street.

After and hour or so of looking around the town and meeting some of it's occupants Beth and Randy were both hot and tired. Even Randy who hand wanted to see the town was bored.

"When you have seen one rotten old house you have pretty much seen them all." He whispered to Beth as they walked passed a Tavern which did bed and breakfast.

"We could stop in for a quick drink if you like?" Beth suggested wanting to cool down before they went back to the oven that would be the car.

"Sure reckon they will have Budwiser?" Randy asked as they pushed open the door and steeped inside where it was far cooler.

"I think we will be lucky to get a ginger beer." Beth said feeling grateful to be out of the heat as they walked over to the bar.

"Well looks like they have something like beer, you think it is locally made?" Randy asked seeing the old pump in the centre of the bar.

"Probably moonshine." Beth said with a smile as a old lady came from out the back and squinted at them from behind the oak of the bar.

"What can I get you." She croaked out, like she had a twenty a day habit.

"Umm is that beer?" Randy asked pointing to the pump and trying to ignore the old woman's wrinkled and discoloured skin.

"it is, made up at the corn mill." She said already pumping the dark yellow liquid into the glass and placing it on the bar. Randy eyed it with concern but decided to say nothing as Beth asked if they had any juice.

"Yes would you like apple or orange? Both crops were good this year." The woman said followed by a wracking cough and Beth held off the grimace that wanted to appear.

"Apple would be lovely." Beth said as the woman whipped her hand on her shirt to remove anything that had stuck there. Pouring the apple juice into what looked like a pretty clean glass Beth accepted the drink gratefully and Randy got out his wallet.

"How much?" He asked and the woman looked back at him. It was almost like she was eyeing him up and Randy shivered despite the heat.

"One dollar fifty cents please." She said and Beth almost fell off the chair. It was so cheep, but then she realised that back then that would have been a huge amount of money. It was unlikely these people got out much so inflation was a foreign concept.

Randy handed over the amount and they both went to a nearby table and made themselves comfortable.

"If this is any good I am declaring this my local." Randy said glancing back to the bar where the woman had disappeared once more and he picked up his pint. Smelling it first he had to admit it wasn't great but he place the glass to his lips anyway and took a sip. Spitting the beer out almost immediately and almost hitting Beth Randy whipped his lips.

"Argh not only is it bad, but its warm." He said and Beth hesitated before trying her juice.

"Warm but good, its probably fresh apples, I guess they do fruit better than alcohol. That an I guess they have no way to keep it cold, especially in this heat." Beth said taking another sip of her juice.

"Let's have a bit of that I need to get the taste from my mouth." Randy said holding out his hand and taking the juice from Beth. Taking a sip he agreed that it was far better than the beer. Not wanting to look ungrateful Randy tipped the unwanted beer into a nearby flower pot and placed the empty glass on the table just as the old woman came back.

"You liked it I see, perhaps another?" she asked as Beth finished her juice and Randy shook his head.

"We had better not, its getting late and we have a lot of miles to cover." Randy said keeping his voice polite as the old woman looked at him again with her pointed stare.

"Then I bid you farewell." She said picking up the empty glasses and retuning to the back of the bar.

"My gosh is it seven already?" Beth said as they stepped outside and saw that the sun was now almost gone below the horizon, and the starts were beginning to make their appearance.

"I know I guess we were here longer than I thought." Randy said as they headed back for the car. In the dying light it was hard to see their way as no lights shone around the town and all that illuminated their way was the moon. Which seemed to be disappearing behind some very angry looking clouds.

Getting to the car Randy opened it up and they climbed in. it had lost most of its heat from the day, but it was still pretty stifling. Turning the key in the ignition so he could roll the windows down Randy frowned as the Mustang stayed silent.

"Randy?" Beth questioned, there was something about this town now it had gotten dark. Perhaps it was that there were no lights, no sounds, like the busy place they had just been was a mirage.

"The car wont start." Randy said now repeatedly tuning the key in the ignition but getting nothing.

"You're kidding, and they are not likely to have a local mechanic, what are we supposed to do now?" Beth said not wanting to panic, but feeling the slow creep of unease up her spine.

"I could try calling roadside assistance, might be a while though." Randy replied getting out his phone and frowning.

"No signal." He said shaking his phone as though it would work.

"What a surprise, I guess the network providers forgot to put a mast here, because of all the cell's in the area." Beth said sarcastically. No longer in a happy mood and feeling a little more than simple fear Beth was lashing out at Randy and he didn't deserve it.

"Sorry randy I didn't mean it, its just this place, it gives me the creeps." Beth said placing her hand on his and he looked up and smiled at her.

"I know what you mean, but I think our only choice is to get a bed for the night and hope I can figure out what is wrong in the morning." He said and Beth knew he was right.

Climbing out of the car once more the pair headed back into town. They could see dim light flickering in the windows of some houses. Obviously candle light form the inconstant glow and Beth wondered how they coped in the winter.

Coming up on the tavern Randy went in first. Going though a separate door this time not into the bar, Randy was surprised to see the old woman sat behind the reception desk in the tiny entrance way.

"Back so soon, I guess you will be wanting a room." She said a smile on her face which made Randy wonder if the woman knew they would be coming back all along.

"Yeah single room with twin beds if you have it." Randy said not wanting to be separated from Beth. This place was now giving him more than the creeps.

"All I have is a double room or two singles, take your pick." She said holding the creepy smile and it was Beth who spoke up first.

"We will take the double." The old woman handed over the key to Randy and told him it would be seven dollars for the night. Randy paid the lady and took the key. The woman also passed Randy a candle, which he gave to Beth. Picking up his small over night bag he gestured for Beth to go first.

"Which room?" Randy asked noting there was no number on the key.

"its Thirteen last one on the left." She replied as Beth took hold of Randy's hand and pulled him up the dark stairway. Walking to the end of the long hall they stood in front of the door, but neither made a move to open it.

"After you." Beth said holding up the candle so Randy could open the door.

"If something jumps out at me, I swear I am sleeping in the car." Randy said as he pushed the key into the lock and threw open the door.

Nothing greeted the pair but dust and darkness. Beth pushed the candle forward revealing the bed in the centre, a chair in the corner and wooden floors below. Apart from that and a small bedside cabernet, where another candle stood the room was bare.

"Well ok seems like we are not going to be eaten alive." Randy said going into the room as Beth followed him and lit the candle on the table. More light filed the room, but it was limited. There were also no curtains on the windows and Beth seriously considered sleeping in her clothes.

Randy looked at her then the bed. Neither of them spoke about why they had chosen to stay together, there was no need. Now looking at the small double bed second thoughts were creeping in.

"I'll take the chair." Randy said but Beth stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"No way, we will share the bed, no arguments ok. Plus I think I am going to sleep in what I have got on, you know in case we need to make a quick exit." Beth said eluding to a thought they had both had earlier.

"Fair enough, any preference on side?"

Surprisingly they had both fallen asleep within minutes of them lying down. The storm that was approaching slowly stole up on their sleeping forms and the rain played a drumming tune against the window as Randy snored softly.

Beth shot awake at the crash of lighting that illuminated the room for a brief second. Clutching the bed sheet to her chest she calmed her breathing down as she heard the rain outside.

Just as she was bout to lie back down the lighting stuck again. The room was doused in a brilliant white light and Beth could see figures gathered at the end of the bed. Her heart stopped for a brief second, the darkness that now surrounded her hid the figures from her eyes once more and she fumbled around for a part of Randy to shake awake. Finding his shoulder in the dark, not taking her eyes off the end of the bed Beth pinched the slumbering superstar and he to shot awake.

"Ouch Beth what?" He started but she clapped a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"There is someone in here with us." She said so low that Randy almost didn't here her.

"Don't be ridiculous." He whispered back as Beth turned his face as another bolt of lighting stuck and there was people there. It was three not four and one of them was holding an nasty looking axe.

"Oh God!" Randy exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Beth and shot out of bed.

"No son God doesn't live here, he would not dare venture this far into Sokar's lands." One of the men said as they moved towards the pair near the door.

"He is the one who rule's here, the god of the Underworld, and he demands payment in blood. Tonight it will be your blood." Randy could see their eyes now as the lightning continued to flash outside the window. He felt Beth's hand clamp on his own as he pulled open the door and rushed into the hallway. Seeing the old lady at the bottom with a wickedly sharp knife Randy paused not knowing what to do.

Beth rushed passed him straight down the stairs and barrelled into the old lady. Randy didn't hesitate for long when a hand reached for him. The fingers brushing his shoulder as he made a bee line for where Beth had landed in a heep at the bottom of the stairs.

"Beth!" Randy yelled as the blonde began to stir. It only took Randy a second to realised that the old woman was dead. The angle of her head told him as much. Helping Beth off the floor and seeing that she was not injured.

"We have to go now." Randy said pulling Beth out of the door and into the rain. Her hair immediately plastering to her head as droplets ran off her nose.

"Now where, we have no car." Beth said having to almost shout over the noise of the storm.

"I think if we get out of the town we will be ok." He said making a dash for the direction of the car as the door behind them opened again as the three men poured out.

Head down running against the rain Randy didn't see the line of town's people who had gathered in front of them.

"Randy stop!" Beth shouted at him pulling on his arm as Randy stopped abruptly enough to cause Beth to smack into him.

"Where on earth did they come from?" Randy said looking at the people back lit by the many candles that were burning. Shielded from the rain some how and casting an eerie glow on the surrounding wasteland.

There was no where for them to go now, the car was beyond the gathering of people and nether of them was going back into that town. Randy pulled Beth in close as the men that had been chasing them came up close as one started talking.

"How will Sokar be appeased?" One man shouted as he stopped a few feet away from the shaking pair of wrestlers.

"Expiation!" The crowd shouted back.

"Yes expiation, and it will come from these outsiders who do not respect our ways. Our produce. Our people." He continued and Randy got the funny feeling they were referring to the beer that he had tipped away.

"We will have good crops this year, their blood will flow like a river to feed the devil." Beth was almost holding her breath to stop herself from hyperventilating. They had somehow managed to stumble on not only the weirdest town in America. But the one with the darkest secret.

"You can't do this! People will miss us, they will come looking and when they find you, you will be put in prison all of you." Beth shouted not knowing what else to do. Trying to convince them this was a bad idea was the only option left.

"You won't be able to kill anyone else the entire Nevada police department will be all over you. How will your Sokar react then!" Randy continued catching on quick.

"Kill them!" One of the crowd shouted and Beth and Randy crouched ready to defend themselves.

"No stop!" A familiar voice said. Randy recognised the man as he pushed his way though the crowd. It was Devlin the man who had greeted them. he was now standing with his back to them both as he addressed the crowd.

"They are right. We will not be able to carry on our way of life if many people come here. Our ways will not be understood." He said as the crowd murmured.

"But the woman killed Gwyneth. She should pay for her crime!" the man from behind them spoke up again. This seemed to enrage the crowd and Randy pulled Beth closer to him as they seemed to close the gap further.

2Then today's blood is spilt. Sokar has his expiation." Devlin said as Randy glanced around and saw a gap in the crowd appear on the far left. Not thinking about it he pulled Beth around behind Devlin and ran full tilt for the space. Beth caught on quickly and followed Randy into the darkness. Dashing into the desert now concealed by the total lack of light, they both kept low as they watched the lights not thirty feet away bob and weave. Obviously looking for them Randy and Beth crept ever closer to the highway.

"I guess we just get as far away as possible, and hope someone comes along and picks us up." Randy said as suddenly a flash of a blade came out of the desert.

"Shit." Randy shouted loudly enough for the town's folk to here and send more of them scurrying towards where Beth crouched over Randy.

The knife had hit him in the shoulder blade. It had bounced off the bone and out. Randy was taking deep breaths as Beth applied pressure to the wound.

"We have to run Randy now." Beth said pulling him up as the lights drew closer. Their position almost lit up now Beth pushed Randy forward as he stumbled over rock and loose sand. His shoulder hurt badly but he knew he had no time to stop and fell the pain. He knew it would be the last thing he ever did if he tried. Clutching hold of Beth's hand Randy felt the change in ground as his feet hit the firm level tarmac.

"God I think they have stopped." Beth said looking back now as the sound of foot falls drew further away, the lights too seemed to fade as they watched the people of Hell Hollow slink back to their disturbed town.

"Now what, we can't sit on this road side indefinitely. You need a hospital." Beth said examining Randy's wound. The storm had let off Beth suddenly realised, in all the panic she had not noticed it fade away. Now all that was left were her wet clothes, and soggy shoes.

The light from the moon was bright again as it hovered directly over head and Beth could see that Randy's wound was deep.

"I don't know, but there is no point going back for the car, it's dead remember." Randy said hissing as Beth ripped off a wad of cloth from her shirt and pressed it on his wound.

"I guess, hey what's that?" Beth said pointing to a low object in the distance.

"Looks like the car, but no it can't be." Randy said both of them moving towards the object before the sentence was out.

Arriving at the 2011 Ford Mustang, its red body glinting in the moon light Randy almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why is it all the way out here?" Beth asked as Randy opened the door.

"I guess they pushed it here so if the cops did come looking they would think we broke down or something." Randy said as he was about to climb in the drivers side.

"Umm I think not Randy you are in no position to drive." Beth said moving him around to the passenger door and placing him on the seat.

"What does it matter it wont go anyway." Randy said as Beth climbed in a took the key from the ignition.

"Oh no then how did they get it here. I think there was more going on back in that town than I would ever care to know." Beth said turning the key and the engine roared to life.

"Well I'll be dammed." Randy said as he lent forward slightly taking the weight off his shoulder as Beth pulled the car off the curb and back on to Route 66.

"You know if we tell anyone about this they wont believe us you know." Beth said as she checked the mirrors and saw no one.

"I know. I don't believe us and I was there." Randy said letting his eyes drift shut as the mustang cut as fast path across the highway.

"First thing we do is get that shoulder seen to. Then we call Vince and I guess tell him what happened. More likely make something up." Beth said feeling like she needed to fill the silence with something.

"Hey it's almost midnight, we must only have been asleep for an hour. Wow must be why I feel so well rested." Beth said as Randy smiled up at her groggily.

"Want me to drive?" He said and Beth patted his thigh.

"Thanks Randy, for saving my life." She said taking her eyes off the road for a second to look in to his.

"Thank you for saving mine." He replied as he frowned suddenly and struggled to sit up.

"Hey don't you think this was all a little convenient, I mean the helpful towns man, the car on the side of the road, keys in the ignition. Did you check the back seat?" Randy said looking at Beth who shook her head.

"No why?" She asked as she placed her foot down harder on the gas wanting to get as far away from Hell Hollow as possible.

"It's just in the movies there is always someone hiding in the back seat." Randy said as he turned to look in to that dark space behind him as the clock struck twelve.

THE END

Well what did you think I know its pretty long for a one shot but it's the idea I had so it's the one I wrote. I know the ending is kind of ambiguous its supposed to be I sometimes like to leave you guessing. Thank you as ever for reading. XxX


End file.
